Four Days Later
by The Lost Writer's Soul
Summary: Set after the Apocalypse, and Dean is left all alone, until Castiel finally shows. *SMUT*


Dean woke with a start, sweating bullets. He was gasping for breath, and shook, trying to shake away the bad dreams. Though he knew that they weren't dreams. Dean ran his hands through this ruffled hair and laid back down next to Lisa. She was still passed out, snoring lightly. Dean's mind began to run. He thought of Sammy being stuck in hell, Castiel leaving to watch over heaven, and him stumbling into Lisa's and Ben's lives, just disrupting and tearing their lives apart. Dean rolled on his side, touching the little toy soldier that he pulled out of the impala.

Dean rolled back to Lisa, and softly stroked her cheek. She sighed as he stood up. He laughed slightly, still amazed at the fact that no sound could wake her up. He walked out to the garage, careful not to wake up Ben as he walked past his room.

Walking outside, Dean shrugged on his leather jacket against the brisk night air. Rain paddled against the asphalt, making a comforting sound. He wished he was in the impala, with Sammy in the shotgun seat.

Dean looked up at the sky, watching the millions of glowing stars light up the jet-black sky. He sighed deeply, glancing upward.

"Cas, do you have your ears on?" Dean coughed, shuffling his feet. Dean repeated, "Cas please. This is the fourth time I've done this." Dean shifted his gaze to the light post that was across the street, and continued, "Cas, I miss him. I miss you. I can't keep doing this." Dean sighed again, rolling his shoulders. "Cas, I'm putting a big card into play. I wanna be Thelma and Louise, riding that car off of a cliff. I want to be Bert and Ernie." Dean blushed a little, then took a deep breath.

"Cas, I guess this is the first time I will say it, and you wont be here." Dean said, playing with the army man that he held. It was his rock. His courage. Sammy.

"Cas, If I have to say it I will. I lo…" Dean stopped, staring at the figure that appeared under the light. The familiar trench coat hugged the body, clinging to his legs as figure strolled toward Dean. Cas stopped halfway in the street, his wet hair clinging to his face.

"Dean." Cas said, his blue eyes glowing in the night. Dean was speechless, reaching out to touch his angel.

"I don't understand that reference." Cas said innocently, tilting his head slightly. He looked like a lost puppy, confused on what road to follow or where to go. That one look was all it took to collapse Dean's composure.

"Dean I lov…" Cas said before he was silenced by Dean rushing at him.

All it took was five steps for Dean to reach Cas.

Five steps for Dean to embrace Cas in his arms.

Five steps for Cas's mouth to be captured in Dean's mouth.

Dean slowly circled Cas's waist, with their lips still pressed together. Castiel jumped in surprise, then slowly relaxed, letting Dean take control. Dean begged for more entry, biting the top of Cas's bottom lip, shoving his tongue in. Cas became submissive, moaning into Dean's mouth.

Dean was turned on more, beginning to run his fingers through the raven black hair of his Angel. Castiel shoved Dean back, and Dean yelped, tripping onto a bed. Dean was surprised and amazed, realizing that Cas had teleported him without Dean knowing. Before Dean could ask where they where, Cas took control, giving over to the instincts of man. He shoved Dean's coat off, roughly undoing the buttons of his human's shirt. Dean gripped Cas's tie, pulling him back down to Dean's mouth. Dean rolled them over so he was ontop, then pushed his angel's coat off. He had always imagined his first time with the angel to be sweet and meaningful, but at this moment, he wanted it hard, rough, and bad. Dean ripped at the angel's shirt, popping off buttons. He began to kiss down Cas's stomach, and back up to his neck. Cas moaned, bucking into Dean, and he began to get a bulge in his pants. Dean cupped Cas's crotch, rubbing the clothes on the hard cock. Cas moaned more into Dean's mouth, shoving his tongue against Dean's, taking over the dominance. Cas kissed Dean on the neck, nipping and biting, changing between lovingly to hard nibbles. Dean's cock hardened, and Cas shoved down his pants, pulling them off of his legs and onto the floor. Dean's boxers were tight, his errection was throbbing in Cas's hands. Dean commanded Cas to lean back, to which he obliged happily and very quickly. Dean pulled down the pants that clothed his angel and the underwear down, releasing his cock. Dean grinned wickedly at the impressive size, and his mind raced at the impossibilities that could be introduced to the virgin angel.

Dean released his own cock, wiping his precome over Cas's own, combining them. Dean made an o with his thumb and index finger, running them up and down the shaft, making Cas scream, begging Dean to fuck him already, but Dean was not going to let him have all the fun.

Dean lifted Cas's tie over his head, tying it around his own neck for something to let Cas hold onto. Cas grabbed the tie and held it hard, refusing to release his one grip on sanity. Dean nodded at Cas to take control, and Cas caressed Dean's own shaft, doing the same up and down motion while kissing him fiercely. Cas pressed harder into Dean's hand, rubbing his cock into Dean's palm. Dean finally couldn't stand it anymore, and threw Cas onto his knees on the bed. Cas lay there, his ass aimed in the air. Dean aimed and thrusted, throwing his hardened cock into Cas. Cas continued to stroke his own shaft, reducing himself into a mess.

"Oh yes Dean! Yes! Don't stop! Do me Harder, Fuck me harder! Harder!" Cas yelled, feeling himself come finally. Seconds behind him was Dean, thrusting one last time messily into Cas. The both collapsed onto the bed, gasping and sighing in content.

"Dean," Cas said after a minute had passed, "I finally understand that reference."

* * *

Please Review and I hope you enjoyed. Its my first time writing like this so any reviews are helpful.

~The Lost Writer's Soul


End file.
